MC:SM Stories
by Miragold123
Summary: One-Shots based on 1-Worded prompts. Might change title later. (T for Paranoia)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody. So I was browsing my Wattpad library and this story by X_EmLee_X came up. So basically I use writing prompts I find on the internet or ones I come up with myself.**

 **The prompts have to be one worded and then I have to work around from there. For example "Loss". I can think of at least three different stories I can write using that one word.**

 **And that's where I need your help. Comment one worded prompts or themes and I'm going to have to work around it.**

 **Just to specify, I don't need like a whole plot and n'stuff just one word and ... Yeah**

 **This is going to be a great way to help improve my writing quality... And the dates may not be... y'know... not-so frequent**

 **At the same time I'm excited and also nervous...**


	2. Innocent

**Suggested by a person who had no name I could find. Also for now on, I will be calling female Jesse, Jess**

One a warm spring after noon, Jess and Petra were sitting back to back on top a grassy hill when Jess had an idea.

"Hey Peets--" she started

"Don't call me that" Petra stated flatly

"Wanna have a race to the bottom of the hill?"

"Sure, but I'm tellin' ya, I'm gonna win this" Petra said, standing up and walking over to the edge of the hill, getting into a starting position.

"We'll see about that" Jess said, standing next to her, also in a starting position

"GO!" Jess shouted. The two bolteded down the hill. after about 45 seconds, Jess beat Petra to the bottom of hill

"Ha...I beat you" Jess said out of breath.

"You...you were so supposed to lose. I...I swear I was faster than you" Petra said, also out of breath.

"Maybe you're just too slow" Jess mumbled under her breath

"What did you say?" Petra asked

"Nothing. I didn't say anyting" Jess replied, smiling innocently

"You sure? I thought I heard you say I'm too slow" Petra asked, giving her an unsure look

"No, I didn't say anything. You must be hearing things" Jess said, looking so innocent, you could practialy see the faint halo over her head

Petra couldn't argue wth Jess when she was like this. It was one of the many reasons whe she liked her so much. She layed in the grass, looking at the sky, slightly blushing at that thought.

Jess noticed this and tried to get her attention. "Petra?" She said, waving her hand in her face. "Hello, Earth to Peets." Jess said, smiling.

This caught her attention. "Don't call me that" She complained, snapping out of it.

"Call you what? I didn't say anything" Jess said, her face slowly sprouting an innocent grin.

Petra opened her mouth to say something, then immediately closed it. She knew she couldn't win this argument. Not when Jess was this innocent.

 **Finally. That took much longer than expected. Although it seems like it was rushed. This somehow took me 3 days to finish. Lets see if Cold is better than this.**


	3. Cold

**Suggested by ChocoDrake**

Lukas was walking near the outskirts of town when he spotted Jess sitting on a bench all by herself. It had been really cold outside, so Jess wore red sweater and a blue wool scarf, covering her mouth, nose and ears. "Hey Jess" Lukas greeted.

Jess looked up and waved back and put her head back down. Lukas noticed this and sat down next to her. "Is something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head no. Just as she did that, she sneezed, knocking her scarf just blow her nose which was a faint crimson. "Bless you. You're sick arent you?" He asked.

Jess nodded in acceptance. "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be at home?" Lukas asked.

"Well was going home with my brother, but he told me to wait out here for hime while he went to get some hot chocolate..." She pointed to the cafè behind them. "...and I've been wait here for about half an hour" she said, her voice slightly raspy. She stood up and took a deep breath then fell back down on the bench.

Lukas stood up "Need a hand?" he offered. Jess nodded "Where are you going?"

"Home"

=

Lukas helped Jess into the living room then filed in soon after. He led her a scarlet couch that was positioned right in front of the fireplace. Lukas threw a couple of logs in the fireplace and lit them using a flint and steel. Jess helped herself to a matching scarlet blanket that was draped over the couch.

Lukas was about to leave the room was Jess wispered his name. He turned around. Jess patted the spot next to her, gesturing him to sit down next to him. He face flushed bright pink as he walked back over to the couch.

The two sat in front of the fire talking for what seemed like hours. Lukas asked Jess a question. No reply. "Um... Jess?" He said trying to get her attention. To his response, he was met by he her falling on his shoulder. His flushed an even darker pink once he noticed. He smiled and slowly picked her head up as he stood up. He gently placed her head on the couch cusion. He pulled the blanket closer to her shoulders and planted a kiss on her forhead.

She smiled

Lukas smiled as he left the room. "Night Jess" he wispered

=

The next morning, Jess was woken up, feeling much better, by the sound of footsteps slowly dragging across the floor. She sat up and looked around. It was Lukas. His face looking much more pale than usual.

He turned around to notice Jess hanging over the couch looking at him. He opened his mouth to say something but ended up sneezing instead.

"Bless you. Told ya you'd catch a cold"

 **Sorry if this was a tad lousy. I wrote this at 10 pm, where any idea sounded like a goood one. I just couldn't sleep... Oh well.**


	4. Singer

**I've been really holding back on this one**

 **A prompt by CameronXThexGamer**

 **A\N: Yes, this IS a song fic. Don't judge me, I'm experimenting. Takes place about a month after episode 13, Jess is out adventuring with Petra, Jesse stayed in Beacontown.**

(Note: **BOLD** is Lukas, _ITALIC_ is Jess, **_BOLD ITALIC_** Is both)

"It's getting dark Petra, Don't you think it's time to settle down for the night?" Jess asked Petra.

Petra looked up to see the sun almost completely gone. "I guess you're right. You can go ahead a build us a make-shift shelter, while I go get us food," Petra rresponded. Jess nodded and the two went their seperate ways.

After a short while of building, Jess finished a small make-shift dirt hut for the two to spend the night in. In the center of the hut, Jess placed a piece of netherrack and lit it with Flint and Steel. She sat in the corner in silence for a minute. This set up reminded her of something. Or should I say, someone.

"I miss Lukas." She said to herself "I wonder how he's doing"

* * *

A tad hungry, Lukas went into the kitchen for a snack. He dug through a chest and found two cookies. He grabbed them and went back to his room.

On his way back from the kichen, he walked by Jess's room and decided to stop by.

"Hey Jess. I brought you a- oh right... she's gone," he sighed and went back to his room. He sat in the corner and hugged his knees, gradually taking a bite from the cookie.

* * *

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?_  
 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
 **What's going on in that beautiful mind**  
 **I'm on your magical mystery ride**  
 **And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**

 _ **My head's under water**_  
 _ **But I'm breathing fine**_  
 _ **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

' _ **Cause all of me**_  
 _ **Loves all of you**_  
 **Love your curves and all your edges**  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _ **Give your all to me**_  
 _ **I'll give my all to you**_  
 **You're my end and my beginning**  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
' _ **Cause I give you a-a-a-all of me**_  
 _ **And you give me a-a-a-all of you, oh oh**_

 **How many times do I have to tell you**  
 **Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**  
 **The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**  
 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

 ** _My head's under water_**  
 ** _But I'm breathing fine_**  
 ** _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_**

* * *

Having finally found some food, Petra proceeded back to find the shelter that Jess had made. She found it, but stopped at the door, having heard the sound of someone singing. She carefully opened the door, trying not to interupt and leaned against the wall across from Jess.

* * *

Jesse was walking down the hallway l, but was distracted by the sound of singing on the other side of Lukas's door. He placed his ear on the door.

* * *

 _ **'Cause all of me**_  
 _ **Loves all of you**_  
 **Love your curves and all your edges**  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _ **Give your all to me**_  
 _ **I'll give my all to you**_  
 **You're my end and my beginning**  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _ **'Cause I give you a-a-a-all of me**_  
 _ **And you give me a-a-a-all of you, oh oh**_

 ** _Give me all of you_**  
 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
 _ **Risking it all, though it's hard**_

 _ **'Cause all of me**_  
 _ **Loves all of you**_  
 **Love your curves and all your edges**  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _ **Give your all to me**_  
 _ **I'll give my all to you**_  
 **You're my end and my beginning**  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _ **'** **Caus** **e I give you a-a-a-all of me**_  
 _ **And you give me a-a-a-all of you**_

 _ **I give you a-a-a-all of me**_  
 _ **And you give me a-a-a-all of you, oh oh**_

* * *

"I didn't even know you could sing," Petra said, applauding Jess.

Jess's head turned toward her, her face flushing multiple shades of red "I- w- when did you get here?" She stammered.

* * *

Jesse burst into Lukas's room. "Bro! You never told me you could sing!" He shouted, startling Lukas i to a mini heart-attack.

"Well, yeah, but- How much did hear?" He asked, his cheeks flaming crimson.


	5. Memories

Prompt by: 3 question marks on

Takes place FAR after episode 13

Jesse was cleaning around the treehouse and noticed a chest with the word "Memories" written on front on a self. She took it off the self and placed it on the ground next to her. She opened it and dug through its components, pulling out a silver frame with a picture in it.

The picture had Jesse and her five best friends in it; Petra, Lukas, Axel, Olivia, and Radar. She smiled at it. "Man do I miss those guys," she sighed, hugging the picture frame.

"Beacontown is a cool place. I don't want to miss it becoming even cooler," Jesse smiled

"I was hoping you'd say that," Radar responded.

Jesse turned around, watching Petra slowly walk away from Beacontown. Jesse's smile fades, catching a hood look at one of her best friends for the last time.

"I'll miss you, Petra," she said quietly as she slowly waved off her friend

"Never really seen her after that," Jesse said.

She put the frame back in the chest and carried the chest next to a nearby chair. She sat in the chair and took the frame out of it, putting it on a table next to her.

She dug through the chest again, pulling out a golden frame with another picture in it. This picture had her and another old friend in it

"Totally forgot about this doof," Jesse laughed

Not a while after getting a letter from Sky City, she borrowed the Enchanted Flint and Steel to go back to Sky City, or lack there of.

She stumbled upon a nicely built house, that stood out from the other, almost certain this was the one she was looking for.

Coming from the house, was the guy she had been looking for.

"Aiden?" She asked.

Aiden turned around and smiled and almost immediately embraced Jesse in a hug.

Nearly suffocating, Jesse manged to squeeze out "Missed you too Aiden."

Aiden released Jesse, and looked at the ground. "Jesse, I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry about... everything. The flint and steel, Sky City, Reuben. I know what I did was selfish and rude and I... well I'm--" He began, Jesse stopped him mid sentence.

"I already forgive you," she smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Aiden smiled and pulled Jesse into another hug

Jesse smiled and put the frame down next to the other on, remembering something she had put in the chest a while ago. Near the bottom of the chest, an two items were glowing. She pulled a flint and steel that was glowing blue out of the chest.

"The Enchanted Flint and Steel," she said "All the trouble you caused.

"Sky City," Jesse pulled out the Eversource crown.

The white pumpkin," she dug out Cassie's mask.

"PAMA" she dug up the Redstone Heart.

"Those...games" she dug out the portal atlas.

She put all of this to the side

There was only one thing left in the chest. Jesse pulled out a book with the words "For Jesse" written on the cover. She opened the book to the last page and read the end of it.

"And she couldn't have done it without her friends," she smiled. "He actually wrote it."

She placed everything back in the chest except the silver frame. She put the chest back on the shelf. She sat back in the chair and picked up the frame.

"Memories."

Jeez I haven't written anything in a while.


End file.
